


Reluctance

by soulofme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Claiming Bites, Drabble, M/M, i'm sorry??? this fic has no context, why is alpha/alpha not like an official tag I'M SO ANGRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: “You are my husband,” he continued, leaning forward close enough that their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. “And you will act as such.”Eren repressed the shivers that threatened to race up his spine and sat up even straighter, a challenge that was not lost on the man.“And if I choose not to?”“Then,” the man said, pausing to brush a strand of Eren’s hair away from his forehead. “I suppose you will regret it greatly.”





	Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. Enjoy this draft I found in my writing folder!

"Is something troubling you, little prince?"

Snarling at the name, Eren bared his teeth. The action had little effect, though, so he sunk down into his seat and inhaled deeply. Beside him, the curtains fluttered in the light summer breeze. He pressed his head back against the plush cushion and gazed outside longingly, eager to run through the lush green field that seemed only a finger's length away. But that was an impossible wish, considering how he was being held inside against his will.

"You're unhappy."

"I see you're observant," Eren remarked slowly, eyes narrowing a fraction. "I'm sure that serves you well on the battlefield."

A rich chuckle rang out in his chambers. Clenching his jaw shut tightly, Eren reluctantly turned to face the intruder. The man stared at him evenly, his grey eyes raking over his form curiously. Feeling incredibly exposed, Eren twisted back around and ignored the man's presence. His smell, a strong, spicy scent that smelled thickly of pine and another darker undercurrent Eren could not place, permeated the air and curled into his nostrils. Heat flared in the pit of his stomach, causing him to shut his eyes tightly as if to block it out.

“Is there something you request of me?” Eren asked firmly.

“Your company, if I may,” the man continued, stepping even closer, and Eren’s heart hammered in his chest. “Though, it would be far more enjoyable if I were able to look at your face.”

Eren snorted, unable to help himself, and found his head swiveling towards the man. He watched idly as he made himself comfortable in the other seat, his eyebrows furrowed the slightest amount as he gazed upon the world outside.

“There. Now you have seen me.”

Eren gazed upon the man with contempt. The man kept his own eyes set firmly on the disappearing sun, that contemplative expression still fixed upon his face.

“You miss your home,” he concluded, now looking upon Eren with an intensity he had only heard about through tales passed throughout his kingdom. It appeared that many were entranced with this man, though Eren had difficulty understanding why that was. “That is why you have had such an… _adverse_ reaction to me.”

Eren sat up in his seat, defensive, and swallowed back his retort.

“Yes,” he answered simply, though he longed to insult the man who had quite cruelly ripped his freedom from him. “I suppose you don’t need me to tell you that.”

“No,” the man agreed. “You have made it abundantly clear.”

“You cannot blame me for that,” Eren continued, hands automatically clenching into fists. “I was ripped from my home and forced to come here, to…to do _unspeakable_ things!”

“I have not asked a single thing of you,” the man replied evenly. “Though, if you insist on stating so, I suppose it would be wise of me to inquire one thing of you.”

Eren bristled at that, jaw clenched shut tightly, but the man yet again seemed undeterred by him. It was almost impossible to imagine. Eren was a purebred alpha, hailing from one of the strongest bloodlines known to all of humanity. Had he still been at home, he would have received numerous letters asking his hand in marriage.

But he was not at home. He was here, in a castle that symbolized nothing more than his own imprisonment, with a man who seemed keen on holding him here. Though, if he were to step back and look at the situation without his own judgment clouding it, Eren would see that that was not the case at all. The union of their kingdoms was to ensure that his bloodline, as well as _that man_ ’s bloodline, would be preserved. It was meant to give both sides a fair and equal foothold in this world of feuding nations, but Eren swore it was just to impose a lifetime of misery upon him.

That was why the man was utterly and completely unaffected by him. Eren was powerful, ruthless, and feared across lands. The man was no different. He, too, was an alpha that hailed from a bloodline well known to many. If anything, his tales of bloodshed to maintain his kingdom and keep his people safe were far more barbaric. He knew how to make men bend at his knees with but a single glance. Out of the two of them, Eren supposed he should be more afraid.

“Well,” Eren started, clearing his throat quietly. “What is it that you ask of me, then?”

“It is more for your well-being than it is for mine,” the man answered, and his reply had Eren swallowing roughly to dispel the lump lodged firmly in his throat. Why would this man _possibly_ care about him, especially when he had done nothing but shove him aside?

“Oh?” Eren leaned forward the slightest bit, intrigued, and the man’s lips quirked up into a small smirk.

“It would be fair of me to warn you, little prince,” he said, the pet name now doused in contempt. The tone had Eren’s eyebrows raising a fraction. The man had never spoken to him in such a way, but Eren supposed it was only a matter of time before it happened.

The man stood then, leaning easily over Eren. His hands latched onto the wooden frame of the chair, his grey eyes the only thing Eren could see. He stared up at him unflinchingly, willing him to continue, and the man’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“You are my husband,” he continued, leaning forward close enough that their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. “ _And you will act as such_.”

Eren repressed the shivers that threatened to race up his spine and sat up even straighter, a challenge that was not lost on the man.

“And if I choose not to?”

“Then,” the man said, pausing to brush a strand of Eren’s hair away from his forehead. “I suppose you will regret it greatly.”

He straightened smoothly and gazed down at Eren, his eyes now cold and calculating. Eren looked upon him silently, watching as the man strode towards the door.

“Levi.”

He spoke his husband’s name for the first time since their union. He watched as Levi halted in place, rigid, and stood to his own feet.

“What is it, Eren?” Levi asked, though he did not turn his head to face him.

Eren exhaled quietly and fixed his eyes upon Levi's broad back, lips set into a firm line.

“Suppose that I do as you say,” he said, carefully approaching. “Suppose that I satisfy you in any way you wish for me to. Would you then be able to grant me a request of my own?”

“You wish to ask something of me?” Levi responded, seemingly interested, and Eren nodded in response.

“I want to return home,” he said. “I am not asking to dissolve our union. I am more than aware that it is essential to both of our bloodlines.”

“And yet you wish to leave?” Levi questioned, turning.

“This is not my home,” Eren continued, his head held high. “I will never think of it as such.”

Levi chuckled at that, the dark sound curling around the room and nestling firmly within Eren’s ear.

“There is no use keeping me here,” Eren insisted, though he could tell his husband did not wish to listen to him any longer. “I have no intention of giving you an heir.”

“No?” Levi asked, tilting his head to the side. “And why is that, little prince?”

“I have given you my freedom. There is nothing more precious to me than that,” Eren replied evenly, folding his hands in front of himself. “I _refuse_ to give you my body.”

“Very well,” Levi said, as if the words had no effect on him. Eren supposed that was the case. “I will make use of a concubine, then. Surely a bastard child will be desired over a nonexistent heir.”

Eren snarled angrily at that, his temper escaping him in an instant. He stalked towards Levi and pressed his hands against his chest as firmly as he could, watching with immense pleasure as Levi took a steadying step backwards.

“How are you so calm?!” he roared. “Why are you not affected?”

“Did you wish to get a rise out of me, little prince?” Levi asked, snorting as if the simple notion of it was completely preposterous. “I am not here to entertain your childish games. If you do not wish to give me what you must, then I will not waste my time with you.”

“Give you what I must?” Eren repeated, disgusted. “Do you have any idea how utterly _pretentious_ you sound?”

“I am not pretentious,” Levi answered. “I am simply aware that not having an heir means that my bloodline will be lost. Centuries of wars for the glory and honor of my family’s name will be tossed away. I wonder if _you_ have realized that, little prince. Or is your skull so thick that anything logical simply gets lost within it?”

Eren growled, a sound so terrifying that a lesser man would have sunk to his knees and begged for forgiveness.

“I will never love you,” he declared, his face twisted with displeasure. “I will never be yours!”

Levi stepped forward then, and in a quick motion his fingers were tearing Eren’s collar. Eren gasped and tried to move away, but an iron grip around his waist held him in place. He trembled as cold, pale fingers pressed against the mark imprinted onto his skin, a glaring reminder of their union that would never fade. Levi grinned, a vision that Eren was sure had been conjured up by the Devil himself, and watched as he sunk his elongated fangs into the mark. Eren closed his eyes, his body falling limp and pliable under his alpha’s claim, and released a shaky breath into the air.

Levi pulled back, pressing a thumb almost tenderly over the fresh mark. Eren watched him smooth his robes in place, his hands lingering far too long for his liking, before Levi stepped back and continued his walk to the door.

“I do not care if you love me,” Levi said, his hand resting upon the ornate handle of the door, before he turned and looked back at Eren. “You may feel whatever you wish towards me. I have no intention of stopping you from doing so.”

“Very well,” Eren replied, arms folding over his chest. “I suppose you’re expecting me to thank you for granting me such a basic right?”

Levi snorted and opened the door, not even flinching as a terrible, ear-splitting whine echoed around Eren’s chambers.

“A correction, if I may?”

Eren narrowed his eyes. “Proceed.”

Levi smirked slowly, eyes fixed upon Eren.

“You are **_mine_** , little prince,” he said, his tone sweet and even, as though he enjoyed the horrified expression that crossed over Eren’s face. “And I will do my best to ensure that you will never forget that.”


End file.
